


Sword and Sheath

by AWildMewtwo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWildMewtwo/pseuds/AWildMewtwo
Summary: Being one of Galar's protectors is an admirable job, but having the prestigious position of a knight can have some...disadvantages.A one-shot with (F)Zazian/(M)Zamazenta.





	Sword and Sheath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first shot at writing a story. Felt inspired when I realized there weren't many (if any) ZacianXZamazenta stories floating around, so...here's the result of that!  
> Personally, I consider both Zacian and Zamazenta to be male, but the idea I had required a female, so I made sword doggo female and shield doggo male. No real reason behind those choices aside from me thinking Zamazenta looks a little more masculine.
> 
> Here's to hoping you think this trash is at least somewhat decent. Leave a review and tell me you liked it, hated it, or have any other comments about my story. Again, this is my first attempt at writing, so all feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. That should be obvious, but I'm putting it here anyways.
> 
> -AWildMewtwo150

She closed her eyes and relished the feeling of the soft cool breeze blowing across the field. Her blue fur slowly swayed along with the faint push of the wind. It wasn't much, but it did manage to divert her focus from the unbearable burning sensation between her legs, if only for a few moments. She opened her eyes once more and stared up at the sky, looking at the puffy white clouds. They were lazily moving along, casting an occasional shadow over her.

Zacian never looked forward to this time of the year. How could she? A time that was supposed to be a fun and pleasurable experience for mates of both sex as they took full advantage of their intimate companionship was nothing short of torture for her. She couldn't participate with the rest of Galar's Pokémon, no matter how much she may have really wanted to. No, she made an oath back when Arceus himself first knighted her. An oath to protect the region with her undivided attention, and tying herself down with a long-term mate was completely off the table. Arceus had told her that Galar was the only life-long mate she needed in her life. She wanted to believe that, but it never really felt true. She had often considered finding a partner who would perhaps be interested in a secretive one-time meeting, but her heart knew better than to do something so crude. Her loyalty and faithfulness demanded a loving male who could give her a real relationship. Someone who'd be willing to share their body out of their admiration for her, not just someone who would take advantage of her current situation and steal the virginity she had protected for so long.

The soft breeze came to a sudden stop, and the burning heat quickly returned to her. She bared her teeth and grunted in discomfort. Her resolve was fading fast. She desperately wanted to find a male just so she could finally put an end to this suffering, no matter how much her mind and heart disagreed. In the end, it mattered very little anyway. Her sheer size made finding a Pokémon with a girth big enough to please her difficult enough already. There were a few dragon types who might be able to accommodate her, but she had a strong distrust against that type of Pokemon. She hated to stereotype, but she felt like it had to be that way. Knights and dragons were natural-born enemies, weren't they?

No, the Pokémon who would claim her would certainly not be a dragon-type, nor would it be any of the other normal Pokémon residing in Galar. She knew that from the very beginning. The Pokémon who would work best as her ideal mate was the absolute last person she wanted to make such a request to, and that only made her situation that much harder for her.

Wandering in the forest nearby, Zamazenta was at his wit's end. Arceus just had to make him a canine, didn't he? On top of making a season where virtually every female produces an irresistible scent capable of driving a male wild, he was gifted with a nose that could pick up every single one of those scents. How delightful.

"…Damn. Another female." He had wandered to the outskirts of the region into this small forest hoping to find himself alone, but he was already picking up another female's scent. And he had gotten so hopeful too. From the complete lack of noise, he thought for sure that the area was deserted. Should've known that it was too good to be true. If it weren't for that oath that he had taken, he would've cracked a long time ago.

Sadly, the job tasked upon him, to protect Galar and its population to the best of his ability, was nothing to take lightly. Arceus made it very clear that solidarity was the key to being a successful knight. He couldn't afford the responsibility of having a mate, especially since a Legendary is always being hunted. He'd never be able to fulfill his duties as a knight and protect all of Galar without any natural bias toward his mate's own comfort and safety. Plus, the indecent behavior he wished to divulge in was completely out of the code of conduct for a knight, or at least that's what he was taught. A knight such as himself shouldn't be so easily broken by primal desires, not to mention the fact that it was hideously disrespectful to imagine doing such things to a female he had no intention of being life-long mates with. He just wished Arceus's rules were more…accommodating for this season. He had never even bred with a female before.

He chuckled to himself. Thinking about Arceus's rules made his mind drift to his childhood. He was born into this world as a guardian; someone who would defend and protect all that was good. He was a strong warrior from the very beginning who was gifted with unbelievable defense, being able to block any attack, no matter how big or how strong. That should've been enough.

But Arceus made another. Arceus made the yin to his yang.

Zacian.

She had an equally impressive gift. Her graceful movements and swift speed made it almost impossible for him to keep up with her. And that sword of hers? It was powerful enough as is, but she had the ability to fuse the sword with the sharp blades on her back. Her sword knew no weakness, and it could cut through absolutely everything. Everything but his shield that is. That small detail drove her absolutely crazy, and he made sure to remind her of it every chance he got. It wasn't long before their relationship moved up from students trying to learn from one another to fiercely competitive rivals who would stop at nothing to beat the other. Arceus admired the competitiveness, but he knew deep down that it was never that simple. It was never really about winning. Both of them wanted to prove their superiority. To make it undeniable that one of the two was beneath the other. They resorted to using every dirty, cheap trick they could think of to outshine the other, although some were more childish than others. He recalled the time she spent an entire night trying to break through his shield with her sword, all while he slept. She didn't give up until sunrise came and she was too exhausted to continue. He also remembered the time he stole her sword while she eating just to prove how weak she was without it. She responded by repeatedly whacking him in the face with a heavy tree branch that she had found on the ground. The weight of his shield combined with her sword's made him a slow and easy target, so she was able to land more than a few hits. His face was quite bruised that day.

The two never really seemed to get an answer as to who was stronger after all these years. He had given up on it shortly after he officially started his job as a knight, but Zacian hadn't changed at all. Sometimes he'd go out of his way to avoid her just because he knew her competitive spirit all too well. She never passed up an opportunity for a duel.

He was taken back to reality when he was hit in the face by another strong smell. The scent penetrating the air was oh-so-alluring. It was enticing enough to make the pointed tip of the rod between his legs poke out from its sheath. He could tell there was someone close by. Someone who needed sex just as badly as him. Breeding with the female was a no-go, but… Perhaps if he was lucky, he could watch as another happy male got to pleasure this wonderful-smelling female. Just sit back and watch as the female is thoroughly bred and has that flare of heat extinguished. Was the idea pathetic? Of course, but maybe he could find solace in watching a male participate in what he could only dream of doing. It was a disgusting thought to be sure, one that made him look like a hypocrite for denying to pair up with a female due to his status, but he was convinced that this was something he needed to do if he ever wished to focus on his actual job. He followed the scent out of the forest, being led to an open field.

Zacian moaned again as another wave hit her. She laid down her sword beside her and sprawled out on her back, resting herself on the soft green grass. She spread her legs far apart, hoping that another soft breeze would come and brush against her now moist groin. Damn, why was it so bad this year?! She remembered previous seasons being difficult, but this one was simply incomparable to the others. The urge to just bend over and present her treasure to a well-endowed male was consuming her mind. It was getting harder by the minute.

"F-Fuck… Dammit!" Yet another wave hit. The swearing was a clear sign of the pain she was in, as her more vulgar vocabulary was reserved for whenever Zamazenta was being a cocky bastard during their duels. The feeling was insufferable and cruel. She had to do something, and it had to be soon. Her eyes lazily looked around the field for a solution, not that she actually expected to find anything. The entire area was acre after acre of soft grass and a few flowers – completely and totally empty. Nothing else besides herself and her…

Zacian's head quickly turned to her sword. She began studying its features, more specifically the ones at the hilt. It was triangular and pointed at the very end, while the grip above it was composed of several sphere-like shapes, giving it a bumpy appearance. She let the idea roll around in her head for a bit. It…could work. She never dreamed of using her weapon in such an…unorthodox manner, but it was hers and hers alone. Knight or no knight, she could decide how she was going to use it, and given her current state, she wasn't about to deny herself from any kind possible relief.

The large blue canine rolled over, back onto her feet, and scooped up her sword before promptly stabbing it into the ground in front of her. She continued pushing the blade into the ground until the hilt was at a height she was comfortable with. The angle wasn't perfect, but it would suffice. She didn't have the patience to start over and try again. With her weapon ready to serve its master, Zacian slowly turned around and positioned herself. She felt great shame in what she was about to do, but something had to be done, and she couldn't think of any other options.

Zamazenta walked further into the field. The female responsible for the smell was dead ahead, but he could already tell from the lack of a musky odor that she was alone. He was disappointed, sure, since his dreams of being a perverted peeping Tom on two lovebirds was foiled, but for reasons he couldn't quite explain yet, he kept walking forward. He had no intention of breeding with this female, but the smell seemed vaguely familiar. His focus had switched from spying on a pair of mates to simply finding out who or what this smell was coming from.

And as he climbed to the top of the small hill obscuring his view of the culprit, that's when he saw her. Zacian. The Zacian. The same Zacian who was an odd mix of his most despised rival and most respected friend. Out of all the Pokémon he could stumble into, it had to be her - the absolute last Pokémon he want to see during this season. He'd never be able to keep his composure in a training match against her if she ever learned that he was ever attracted to her in that way. Whatever relationship they currently had would be transformed into something of pure dread and total awkwardness. There would be no more friendly spars. Just intense silence and two pairs of eyes avoiding making contact with each other.

Zamazenta blushed profusely and instinctively turned to walk away. He could just pretend he had never seen her and hope the memory would fade over time. He got to the top of the hill before he turned to look at her one last time and see if she had noticed him, but he stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of what Zacian was doing. She had her sword stabbed into the ground, and she seemed to be…trying to sit on it? Once he finally pieced together what she intended to do, he lost all feeling in his limbs. His jaw completely dropped, and he was in too much shock to even attempt closing it. He was at war with himself. Could he really just walk away after knowing what he'd be missing? His feelings toward Zacian didn't change in the slightest, but that didn't mean he wasn't completely turned-on by her act. His rod poked out from his sheath even more, seemingly giving him an answer as to what he should do. It went against everything Arceus told him, but he would sit and watch, praying she didn't look up and spot him.

Zacian pressed her soft folds against the tip of the hilt. The juices produced by her body were already running down the sides, creating a natural lubricant to help with the journey her sword was about to take. She bit her lower lip as she made her first effort at penetrating herself. The pointed tip slowly disappearing from view until it was completely swallowed.

"Ahhh…! O-Ohhh…!" The cold metal was a bit distracting, but just feeling the sensation of the first few inches of her insides being rubbed against by a foreign object was pure bliss. She raised her hips up slowly before pushing further down, this time taking the grip of the sword as well. Arceus, how could she not have thought of this sooner? The bumps alongside the grip were rubbing her in all the right places so well. It was enough to make her question if the hilt of her sword had been specifically designed for this purpose. She raised her hips and dropped down again, developing a steady rhythm. The smell of her sex flooded the area.

Any logical part of Zamazenta's brain that was telling him to walk away was long gone at this point. He was surprised to see Zacian break down so easily, but he couldn't help but pity her. To resort to such methods. Her heat must have been truly terrible if it came to this.

Shameful or not, he couldn't deny that he was loving every moment of Zacian's little performance. The way her adorable ass was lifted in the air and her cute face was pressed firmly on the ground. A perfect mating position. His eyes were glued to the sword's hilt, watching it reappear and disappear before his very eyes, as if it were some sort of magic trick. The drips of her fluid ran down the melee weapon, creating a glistening shine. An uncomforatable sensation below him diverted his attention to his throbbing member, now fully erect. The erection was so strong that it almost hurt. He desperately needed some stimulation of his own. Doing his best not to alert Zacian, he crouched down until his body was resting on the grass. He began slowly but forcefully humping against the grass. It wasn't what his member truly desired, but Arceus, how could he not react in such a way when he was watching this?!

"Oh! Ohhhhhh…!" Zacian picked up the pace and was now spearing her body at quite an impressive speed, all while trying her best to limit how deep she was penetrated, as to not accidentally pierce through her hymen and lose her mark of virginity to a sword of all things. Her once clean sword was now drenched in her sticky lubricant. She could feel the hint of what was surely a climax. She just needed a little more time before she could…

"Nghhh!"

She froze. That masculine-sounding grunt was enough to clear her clouded mind. She had been so distracted by her little pleasure session that she had completely shut down her other senses – something she should've known better than to do. She was a knight who was completely vulnerable to an enemy.

After lifting herself off of her sword, she pulled it from the ground and got a good grip on the hilt (which was no easy task given how wet it was). She turned to approach her intruder, ready for a fight. However, instead of seeing a human or an aggressive Pokémon wanting to test her strength, all she saw was a very distracted Zamazenta who was bucking his hips against the ground. From the looks of it, his eyes were closed, and he was caught up in the pleasure of his thrusting, completely unaware she was staring directly at him. Zacian's face turned into a shade of red that could bring a tomato berry to shame. Had he been watching her the entire time! Oh Arceus, that was it! She could never look at him again! Her greatest rival had caught her in what was easily one of the lowest points in her life! There was absolutely no coming back from something that! She closed her eyes and tried her hardest to hold back tears. This was more than enough to prove that she was an ineffective and unreliable knight who couldn't win a fight against something as simple as the mating season. If Zamazenta ever told Arceus… Regret and shame washed over her as she continued to think of the consequences of what occurred.

He was long gone. Simply watching Zacian was no longer enough. Zamazenta had to imagine that his throbbing cock was in the sword's place. That he was lying down as Zacian passionately rode his member, sinking every inch into her warm slick folds and moaning his name between thrusts. He imagined her making those trademark comments of hers. The ones that never seemed to fail to make him angry. In any other situation, he would've hated them, but they were such a kinky turn-on in this case. It was undoubtedly a beautiful daydream – one that he was seriously considering turning into reality.

"So… You saw all that, didn't you?

Zamazenta froze like a Deerling in headlights.

"It's okay… You don't need to apologize to me. If anything, I should be apologizing to you for…stooping so low. Going into heat is no excuse for me to act that way. Just please…can you promise me that you'll forget this ever happened? For my sake? I'll even concede to you being the superior knight. I just…can't let Arceus find out about this. Please! I-I'm sorry!"

He was still trying to process what happened, but Zamazenta caught enough of her words to realize Zacian wasn't making any sense. "Hold on! You don't have to apologize for anything. Going into heat is completely natural for a female, and you did what you had to do to quell that feeling. What I did…watching you when you obviously wanted to be alone. That is something worth being ashamed about. That sort of perverted behavior belongs nowhere near a knight, and yet I chose to do something so sinful and disgraceful, despite knowing better. I'm the one who should be begging you not to tell Arceus."

Zacian calmed down a little when she realized he was in a similar position. Seemed like they both knew a secret Arceus couldn't hear about. "I suppose that's true. Still, you wouldn't have watched if I didn't give you something to watch in the first place. Ultimately, I'm the one who decided to use my weapon as a...personal sex toy." The patheticness of that last sentence hit her hard. She really was a loser, wasn't she? "I was… I mean, it was wrong of me to…"

She was choking on her words, trying to hold back both tears, anger, and bitterness. "I-I don't know what I'm expected to do! It's not fair!" She gave up on trying to hold her composure in front of Zamazenta. She was far too frustrated and upset to care anymore. "He gives us this strong natural desire to participate in something we can't do?! He tells us to put our undivided attention into protecting Galar, but creates an entire fucking season where I'm miserable as hell because I simply can't ask my mate to take care of me like any other normal Pokemon would?! What good are any of these damn rules doing us!?" I can't do this anymore!!"

Zamazenta was surprised by her sudden outburst. He wanted to console Zacian, but he didn't really know what he could add. Truth be told, she was absolutely right. The total abstinence rules were doing them far more harm than good. The constant struggle to ignore their urges was proving to be more distracting than it would be if they had just found a partner to hook up with and put an end to their urges. No, this couldn't continue. They had to put a stop to this, otherwise they'd be spending their immortal lives forever struggling with this. That's when a thought crossed his mind. He didn't know if Zacian would agree, but…it'd do them both a lot of good if they went through with it.

"Zacian…" He was hesitant, but he needed to ask the question. It took all of his courage to not imagine an appalled reaction from her. "If you're truly fed up with these rules, and desire to rid yourself of your heat, then would you like to go against Arceus's will…"

"T-Together."

She was confused at first, but after seeing the awkward look etched on his face, she realized why his tone was so shaky.

"Wait. You're referring to the two of us…doing it. Correct?"

Zamazenta tried not to blush any harder than he already was. "Yes. That is correct."

She didn't know how to respond to the question. Part of her wanted to laugh at the idea and call him out for trying to dominate her and prove his superiority as both a knight and a male. No way in hell she'd ever let that happen. But the other part of her? The other part of her wanted to bend over for him, no questions asked. She was receiving conflicting feelings from every part of her heart and mind.

"W-We don't have to become mates for life if we go through with this. We'll only be doing this whenever the season becomes too much for us to handle. We'll be what the humans refer to as, 'friends with benefits'".

She really wished he didn't use the word "friends". It only made the offer even more embarrassing for her. Still, even she couldn't deny that her rival was fairly attractive. He had a strong build and a gorgeous mane, and she definitely remembered that giant tool he was equipped with. He was way thicker than her sword. It was hard to admit, but the number of reasons to accept his offer were piling high.

"…Not one word will be spoken about what happens between us, understood?" her voice was cold and serious.

He was taken back by her sudden sternness, but he tried to remain unfazed regardless. "No one but us will know. I swear it."

It hadn't fully hit her yet. What was she about to get into? "Good. If you intend to keep your promise…" She turned around and lifted her ass high into the air, putting herself in the best mating position she could. "Then…go ahead. Keep those snarky comments to yourself though. You got that, asshole?"

Not the most romantic start, but it took all of his willpower not to leap onto her back and start thrusting into her at that very moment. Her glistening sacred treasure was fully exposed, and she was not only giving him the honor of looking at it, but also taking it as well. He felt oddly proud, even though it was his first time as well, and she'd technically be taking his virginity too. Even though this was all just a means to get rid of their aching pains, he wanted to make a memorable experience for both of them. Maybe not something they'd want to bring up in normal conversation, but at least a good memory that they would be fond of.

She continued to wait impatiently. It was taking him a while to respond. Hopefully he wasn't just standing back there gawking at her. She didn't need this to be any more awkward than it already was. She was about to stand up and call the whole thing off before she felt something firm and moist flick over her folds. "Ahh! What was…Oh!"

Using his long tongue, he eagerly lapped away at her folds. He circled his tongue around her outer labia, teasing her in an attempt to trick her body into releasing more of that sweet juice. His licks were firm and slow, giving Zacian an almost maddening desire to feel some type of penetration. He was afraid the teasing would anger her, but the noises coming from her seemed to suggest otherwise. She was getting pretty vocal with her moans, which provided Zamazenta with the encouragement he needed to hear to keep going.

"Ah! …Yesss!"

He spread the lips of her pussy farther apart, allowing him better access. His tongue snaked its way inside of her, before pistoning in and out of her at a rapid pace. She tasted absolutely incredible. It reminded him of his favorite berries. He was ashamed to admit it, but she tasted so good that he thought he could actually crave her if he was hungry.

"Zama, I'm getting close! I…ah… Ohh!

He instinctively activated his shield as Zacian's splash of cum washed over and coated his face. He was soaked, but that somehow turned him on even more. He really needed her. Badly.

Zacian was still trying to catch her breath as she was coming off her high. She was going to turn around and thank him before she felt something warm prodding at her entrance. Her nervousness returned to her once again.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"I am. Now if you're done talking, let me feel your sword inside of me. You know how much I love swords, don't you?"

He chuckled at her terrible joke. "You're very talented, Zacian, but flirting is not one of your strengths."

"Who said I was trying to flirt? I thought this thing was supposed to be mutual? Or perhaps you're disappointed that I'm not being romantic? Did you want me to give you a kiss?" She looked back at him with one of the best smirks her face could muster.

"Heh… I-I suppose I just misinterpreted the joke." Not wanting her to prod any further, he bent his body over hers so that the entirety of his back was resting on her own, completely pinning her beneath him. To test and see if he could fluster her as well, he gave the side of her face a long loving lick. She blushed profusely before smiling and returning the favor with one of her own. She knew what he was trying to do, and it wasn't going to work.

The pointed tip of his canine penis pushed through and made its way through until it met some resistance from her hymen. She made a small grunt of discomfort which concerned him, but nodded her head to reassure him that she was okay. He knew how important this was to her. If he was going to take her virginity away from her, he'd go as slow as she needed. He made another small push, feeling the resistance starting to weaken. Zacian gasped and made another small grunt of pain. Suddenly, the resistance broke, and the rest of his wood was able to glide in with ease. A single trail of blood leaked from her pussy, staining the ground beneath them.

She didn't expect it to be so painful. The shield dog was even bigger than she thought, not that it was a bad thing. Even through the pain, she was excited to feel for herself exactly how big he was. No way she'd ever say it to his face, but damn was he packing! Once she gained her composure, she began bucking her hips against Zamazenta, signaling she was ready. His first few thrusts were a bit slow, but that gave her the time to appreciate the finer details on his cock. The pointed head of his dick allowed him to easily pierce through her.

The agonizingly slow grinding quickly turned into a thrusting at a respectable speed. With the hymen gone, he showed no restraint in how far he pushed his member. The knot of his cock was already swollen, ready to tie when the two were ready. Zacian couldn't describe the amount of pleasure this gave her. Arceus, it should be illegal for pleasure this intense to exist! She rested the side of her face on the ground, her tongue gradually falling more and more out of her maw. Each thrust gave her another incentive to raise her ass higher, allowing him better access to her depths.

Zamazenta had to close his eyes to block out the rest of the stimulation around him. All he wanted to feel was the amazing pussy that was squeezing and swallowing his cock so good, so well. The feeling was otherworldly. His teeth were bared in pleasure, with a strand of drool escaping from his mouth and running down the front of his face. The pool of fluids inside of Zacian that was created from both of their precum made once their originally quiet sex quite audible. Each thrust generated a sloppy, wet smack that succeeded in turning them on even more.

Fuck Arceus for denying her this for so long. Fuck him for not telling her how good it would've felt. She didn't know if he was watching the two in disgust, but she was beyond caring how he felt at this point. In fact, she had half a mind taking Zamazenta with her to the Hall of Origin and having him screw her right in front of him. She'd never forgive him for denying her of the mating season and insisting she endure it. From now on, she'd never worry about the mating season again, and that was because of Zamazenta. He'd be there for her, and not just for when she needed sex. He would be there when she needed companionship. Whenever she needed someone to motivate her and give her the strength to continue, he would be there for her.

Just like he always has.

She leaned her head back to give him a second lick on the cheek, but this one felt different. For whatever reason, she was the one who was fighting back a blush, not Zamazenta. His only response was a smile and a few harder thrusts.

Zamazenta was essentially hammering into Zacian at this point. Had it been any other Pokémon, they would've certainly crumbled from the force he was putting into his thrusts. But not Zacian. As a Legendary, her body almost naturally craved this sort of powerful and lethal sex. Actually, the way she continued bucking against him suggested that she wanted him to be even rougher, if that was even possible. As he continued abusing her insides with his tool, his knot had decided it had waited long enough. It wanted in on the action.

Zacian gasped as she felt the large dog topping her bite down forcefully into her neck. It hurt, but she knew it was his own way of expressing his pleasure. He unlocked his jaw from her neck and began licking the new wounds he created, lapping up the blood until she was clean. She could feel her climax coming, and the frantic thrusting from Zamazenta told her he was close as well. He gathered the rest of his energy and unleashed his most powerful thrusts before shoving his knot inside of her and releasing the warm gooey contents of his balls deep into the innermost regions of her womb. Her own climax overcame her as well, and she came over the large canine penis stuffed inside of her. The lack of room caused her juices to squirt out from her insides onto Zamazenta, adding his groin to the list of parts of him she managed to drench in her come today.

The two of them desperately tried to catch their breath between pants, basking in the afterglow. His knot made it evident that the two of them would be enjoying each other's company a while longer, so Zamazenta chose to carefully lay down beside his partner.

"…Y-You were incredible. I hope you enjoyed yourself too. I was afraid the bite may have been too much."

Zacian only heard the second half of his sentence. Between her loud pants and the mushy feeling in her head, she could barely concentrate on his words.

"No, I didn't mind. You were really good. Thank you for doing that for me. I really appreciate it." There was a hint of sadness in her voice. She was still groggy, but enough of her senses had returned for her to think again. There were plenty of questions that required answers, but she couldn't think of a way to ask any of them.

Zamazenta easily picked up on the change in her tone. "You didn't like it, did you?"

"No! No! I really did! Honest! It's just that…" She paused. She hated being the shy and awkward one who fumbles over words. If that's how Zamazenta felt most of the time, then she had reason to listen to him the next time he asked her to stop aggravating him. It almost made her feel sorry for all those times she had teased him with that ridiculous nickname she came up with, "Zamawama". Almost.

"It's just that what?"

"What do you think of us now? Like, are we still the same as before, or has something changed?"

He was a little confused. He didn't know where she was going with this. "We're still friends, aren't we? We're still going to spar with each other, even after this, right?"

"So we're still just friends? That's how you see us after we had sex?"

The word "just" finally gave Zamazenta the information he was missing. Although, he didn't take her seriously at first. Did she mean mates? Why in the world would she ever want to be mates with him? Isn't she the same one who would laugh and say his shield mane made him look like a Pyroar? Knowing her, it had to be a joke.

As if she was able to read his mind, she quickly gave him an answer to his thought. "I'm not joking. I know the two of us have never really seen eye to eye, but we've… always been there for each other, y'know? I grew up with you, and I know everything about you, just like you know everything about me. Sooo… Maybe…" She stopped there, hoping he'd be able to pick up from there. She was getting too embarrassed.

From the look in her eye, he could tell her words were genuine. His long-time rival, the person who fight tooth and nail to defeat him in battle, wanted to be his mate. Things were about to change between them forever, and he was excited. He kept his answer simple, and responded with a loving kiss on her maw.

"I love you, Zacian."

It wasn't a direct answer, but she knew he was accepting her offer. She had butterflies in her stomach, and while she despised the idea of playing the part of a shy, lovesick schoolgirl, she leaned over and gave him a kiss of her own, this time allowing their tongues to explore each other's mouth a little more. After what felt like hours, they finally broke apart, leaving behind a thick stand of saliva still stuck to each other's maw.

"Yeah. I guess I love you too, Zama."

The two reunited for one last kiss before lying down on the grass side by side, savoring the feeling of the soft spring breeze and the thick knot that was tying them together.


End file.
